


No Night Is Too Long

by RIDE



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIDE/pseuds/RIDE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe生病，Louis在病床上照看他，在长期的情感压抑下，最后性欲占据了理智，FUCK  XXXX</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Night Is Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：Philippe从战场上凯旋而归却因Louis签订停战协议而与其发生矛盾
> 
> 注意：Philippe由于PTSD的缘故，引发了发烧，变得很脆弱，所以才难以反抗对方的强制性性行为

月光似一潭死水，静谧的流泻在浮华人世中  
私语，阴谋，权斗，在漫长而延绵的专制统治下暴露无遗  
太阳之子，他的光辉播撒法兰西帝国，雄心是他不灭信念，谱写历史长河的辉煌

“陛下，余党已经在夜里私下处决了”  
Fabien悄悄的来到了Louis的身后，没有了平日的警戒和冷酷，他似长父般沉稳而包容又如忠实的骑士恭敬，他不敢把目光移离国王的华美的深衣，但余光还是能在月光的照耀下，仍看见那属于国王的床榻上，殿下正在沉睡  
“嘘！”Louis用食指顶着在两边如瓣的双唇间  
“他刚刚睡着，不要惊醒他！”他压低了声音，过度的温柔仿佛对待久别重逢后的爱人  
“请原谅我，陛下”  
“他睡的跟个孩子一样” 疼爱，宠溺，爱欲交杂  
Louis轻轻的挥着手示意对方退下，Fabien的身影消失在月夜下  
微弱的月光贪恋他的倾世容颜，黑色光泽的秀发散落在他皙白的脖颈之间，诱惑中却显得那般圣洁， Louis默不作声，他静静的看着眼前这个熟睡的美人。

几日前，Philip从战场上凯旋而归，胜利的号角在士兵的欢呼中临来，却终止于那份停战合约。  
怒火在他（Philip）的心中燃烧，敌意也为此肆意蔓延。无礼，奢靡，欢淫是他这个可爱而单纯的弟弟所用想到的对自己的报复，他恃爱行“凶”却无法激起Louis的一丝愤怒，但并非他毫无感情，他试图挽回兄弟之前如儿时的情谊，  
但在宴会上Philip因发烧而昏倒，他不顾众人的目光和阻拦，将他抱进自己的房间……但生于皇家，终不得以。  
“Brother！”Louis叹息了一声

梦魇在战争的阴影下纠缠，沉睡的Philip的耳畔反复响起了战场的炮火，弥漫的硝烟在他梦境中张扬，游荡的亡魂无所依，  
“Brother！Where is my brother！”恐惧爬满Philip每一寸肌肤，即使在睡梦中还是无法得到一丝的缓和，玫瑰般的双唇微张不清晰的吐出了几句话，有些紊乱的呼吸回荡在悄然的夜里，刚刚烧才褪了点，现在他的身体的温度再次升高  
“我在这儿！”Louis握紧了Philip的因不安而不由颤抖的手，他将身体移到床头边沿，那让Philip的身体能进一步依靠在自己的膝间，他的手在对方的脸颊上爱抚着，焦急朝门外喊道“Docteur！（我也不知道叫御医还是医生，所以就docteur带过）”  
“陛下！”外面的大臣有些慌忙  
“让他们离开！我只要你在这！”难受不安的Philip艰难的吐出了几个字，他的意识有些不清醒  
“但是你现在……”  
“离开！”他的双眼半争着，痛苦的在Louis的怀里扭动  
“你们退下吧”Louis的声音没有对弟弟的那般温柔，让人生畏  
夜静的鬼魅，  
“brother！”无力而又让人心疼，Louis用双臂将他拥入自己的怀抱，Philip也渐渐安静了下来，他那乖戾倔强的弟弟，在他的面前从不服软，但如今却脆弱的跟那精美的瓷娃娃一样。  
他看着眼前的这个比凡尔赛里他任何一个情人都要美丽的男人，放射着温柔和爱，那是超乎血缘的爱，超乎情人的爱，他对弟弟的保护源自同族，但终化为爱欲  
张扬跋扈的情欲在伦理中积压了十几年，但夜是那样的魅惑，暧昧在他们亲密的肢体接触中萌生，欲望奴役他的肢体，他将对Philip畸形的爱发泄与情人间，但这一刻，他将让它释放  
他亲吻着Philip，霓裳在他手中滑落。顺着Philip赤裸的肌肤，Louis将吻痕肆意在这片“领土”上扩张，Philip无力的融化在对方的怀抱中，他感到整个身体被Louis的臂膀所支持，裸露的肌肤间相互贴近，被张开的双腿围绕着对方的腰部，被掌控的身体已脱离了自己意念。撞击，浮动，交融。  
“Brother！brother！”Louis的声音在他的耳畔回荡，模糊的意识使他失去抵御的能力，他的舌尖在自己的口腔里宣布主权，他的私密在侵犯自己的领域。快感在疼痛中滋生，泪水在被撕裂和深入中流下。呵护还是践踏？Louis是他的君主，凌驾在他的肢体之上，征服他的卑微，他的反抗。  
有你的陪伴，夜不再漫长  
Philip侧着头，泪水在他的眼角滑落，Louis的臂膀在他的腰部将他包围，对方亲吻着自己“I love you ！brother”


End file.
